


催熟

by realityyuyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:03:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/realityyuyu/pseuds/realityyuyu





	催熟

在所有课程中徐明浩最喜欢的是色彩课，灵感不来光顾的时段他就一层一层地叠堆丙烯，再读秒等待它们斑驳或是像血液般结痂。

他涂了一半漆黑，然后是四分之三，而后是全部，在无可挽回的时间点徐明浩才回过神来。像是又找到了什么新的玩法，走远几步拿着画笔像玩飞镖一样狠狠地把油彩钉在画上。

徐明浩在高中里一直被老师评价是有灵气，听话的学生。他自己没什么想法，像他这个年纪的小孩思维取向就像俄罗斯轮盘一样在无趣和刺激透顶中切换。至少忍耐力他是有的，能支撑到安安分分地下课放学。最近徐明浩打了耳洞，左边两个，右边三个。每天晚上被迫对着镜子用棉签蘸着酒精小心地消毒，针扎一样的刺痛总是延迟几秒，然后凶猛地顺着神经一路爬到后颈。  
最近有个耳洞发炎了，他倒是没想到耳洞能变成骑机车的最大阻碍，他像竹刀一样破开空气的时候空气也在毫不吝惜地破开耳朵上的伤口。疼痛和速度都让徐明浩难以脱瘾，二者却戏剧化地不能相辅相成，他骑了一半就受不了了，只能晃晃悠悠地开回家。

在画什么？金珉奎探头到他耳边。

徐明浩一下子就从椅子上弹开来，金珉奎笑了，怎么了，吓到你了吗？ 脸上又是那种让人发不出火、无可挑剔的笑意。徐明浩表情很扭曲地说，你讲话喷气喷到耳朵上了，好痛。对方这才注意到他耳朵上那些复杂的环饰。金珉奎张开嘴巴地左右打量，好像一切都应该下意识地与他有关。

金珉奎是附近艺术大学的学生，在画室做助教，上班第一天就对徐明浩印象深刻。

那天也是默不作声站在身后看徐明浩画画，评价了什么却不记得了。在白天徐明浩的一切都是标准答案，像个刚启智的小孩乖乖地应答嗯、好、知道了。咬字很轻甚至有点含糊，金珉奎准确地捕捉到了他压在舌苔下那点叛逆的因子，甚至有点被逗笑了，被徐明浩也被青春期欲盖弥彰的执拗，他脱口而出，你几岁？

徐明浩果然没忍住，回头瞪了他一眼。十七岁，怎样？金珉奎不好意思再逗他，就说挺好的， 挺好的。他发自内心觉得是挺好的年纪，是男孩，17岁处于身体拔高和未变声的矛盾定理的男孩。  
他继续目视徐明浩甩颜料涂油彩，摸了摸鼻子说，注意安全。

男孩背影停了一下，金珉奎不知道他想不想开口，就继续说，我昨晚锁门的时候有看到你骑机车回来。注意点安全，晚上路挺暗的。

他手上动作没停地回了个嗯就没说话，金珉奎也识趣地绕开去观望那些远处和石膏体奋战的学生，眼神却有意无意地向窗边他的方向飘忽，画室快关门了的时候大作似乎终于告峻了，金珉奎看他以用哈勃望远镜观察宇宙的表情端详画板，然后突然就转过头叫他，金珉奎？

金珉奎第一次从他的嘴里听到自己的名字，奎在发音方式上是个爆破音，在他的舌尖上很缓慢无息地炸裂又吞咽进自己的口腔。徐明浩问，你看出了我画的是什么吗。  
金珉奎指着肋骨偏上几寸的位置，这儿吗？徐明浩眼睛一下睁得很大，那团像层层叠叠的糖衣一样爆开的色彩的确离心脏这个名词相差甚远。他短暂的失语中金珉奎又笑了，小鬼，你还没成年呢。你这点心思未免也太好…哎哟！ 话没说完腰上就结结实实地挨了一记。金珉奎正色说，那你让我看看你骑车，我就告诉你。

大型挂件被连带着载到凌晨里四下无人的国道，徐明浩停车偏了偏头示意他下去，看来是想给机车人生中的首次也是首席观众炫炫技。金珉奎犹豫了一会说，要不你载我开？ 徐明浩扭头朝着他笑了，不知道是意味着可以还是不可以。最终答案是可以的，因为金珉奎的手被他抓着放在自己腰上左缠一圈又右缠一圈。一定要抓牢，不然你就惨了。徐明浩的笑声好像汽水里的冰块撞击在一起的那种脆生生的愉悦感，金珉奎心想，还能和轰鸣的发动机和心跳在同一个私密的频道磁核共振。

然后两个人就开始飞行了，金珉奎觉得下一秒自己就要连同徐明浩和这台他的宝贝机车像火箭一样直开到银河。马路两旁的漆线不断拉长又拉长，像是一次从西部草原开始的荒唐的征月之旅。徐明浩的腰太瘦了，理智被速度和手掌下不属于他的温度反复击昏，直到徐明浩刹车捂着耳朵跳下来的时候金珉奎才意识到他一路都是忍着痛陪自己兜风。

第二次见徐明浩的机车是在他的工作间里，说是工作间，其实是一个昏暗逼仄的小屋子。墙上挂着粉色的霓虹灯和几幅彩铅抽象画。他父母在国外，一个人住，金珉奎就在空旷的客厅里转来转去又转向工作间，沉默地看他俯下身擦机油，擦完机油擦座椅。他拿出钻研字典的劲头钻研他自己涂鸦的头盔，横着的无限符号，竖着的8。没有任何预兆的，眼前投射出一片阴影时徐明浩吻住了他。

相比情欲，徐明浩更像是在莽撞地找寻安抚。他含住金珉奎的嘴唇就融化在那里，金珉奎只好搂住他，环绕住他的细腰反复舔舐亲吻。徐明浩在抖，两个人的吐息身处炽热的热带，金珉奎却分明从中尝到海水的苦咸。他确认对方是在哭，狭长的眼睛紧闭，睫毛也湿漉漉地垂着，他在男孩的眼窝轻轻印下一个吻。  
为什么哭？

你相信吗，第一次有人叫我骑车注意安全。我听过100句的别再骑了，但没一个人叫我骑车注意安全。他越哭越停不下来，金珉奎掰正他蜷缩在一起的肩膀让他直视自己，那我告诉你我是怎么看出你画的东西的。

明浩，你不需要任何人认同你自己，但也不要故意去拒绝别人认同你。他捧着徐明浩的脸颊，滚烫的眼泪顺着手指流下，在他的虎口积成水晶做的湖泊。十七岁的徐明浩想要的是一场盛大的，缤纷的爆炸。但是他薄薄的心室不能负荷，不该负荷，也负荷不了。

金珉奎还是像以前一样在晚上十一点准时给画室值班锁门，但现在要偷偷把徐明浩带进来再反锁上，拉好窗帘。两个人就像文艺复兴的名画一样赤身裸体地拥吻，徐明浩花里胡哨的T恤和紧身皮裤被胡乱丢到一边，身下铺着金珉奎的外套和衬衫。他被撑起来，体重轻得就像是只随时要飘走的积云。金珉奎的额头抵着他的额头再三问他，明浩，是因为喜欢吧？如果是因为想依靠我，不想推开我，我也一样会照顾你的。回应他的只有徐明浩像只豹猫一样扑上来轻咬他的嘴唇。被缓缓压着挺动的时候徐明浩又落泪了，他散乱的意识从电子迷幻乐搜寻到小提琴协奏，没有一种声音像金珉奎的喘息落在地板上的声音一样好听。

骑机车、和金珉奎纠缠，两件事都让他觉得像在低空的气流里愉悦地飞行。青春期的痛和反叛是违章超速，他无视警告牌地向没有围栏的悬崖猛冲，睁开眼，却惊讶地发现被托举着安全降落。男孩，17岁还抽新的、嫩绿的枝条就被心甘情愿地采撷。  
金珉奎吻了吻熟睡中的徐明浩，春天还没有到来，是他默许了这场潮湿隐秘的催熟。


End file.
